sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Multiverse(rp)
Plot: In the universe of Anti Mobius Touden, Axel the hedgehog's Evil counterpart tries to open a portal to the Cross Roads of the Multiverse. He wants to Conquer Every Universe, Axel and his friends try to stop him. (You can either help Axel or help Touden" Characters Heros Axel the Hedgehog Zikuto the Wolf Raven the Panther Mahdi the Weasel Shira the Fox Villains Touden (Anti Axel) Zuruko (Anti Asonja) Crimson (Anti Raven) Leon (Anti Mahdi) Nilu (Anti Shira) Grief the fox (Anti-Cyrus) The New Order Captain Allcial Vampire Squadron Nuetral Zhao Ling the Tiger Asonja the Hedgehog Rock the Cat Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog ACT 1: The One Who Wants to Rule All You The wind blows on an island a giant section of the island is nothing but a wasteland no life can be seen. Trees are dead toppled over or burned. a Big shack can be seen parts rotten and broken. Inside several tourches are surrounded a big throne made of the skulls of animals. A red hedgehog is sitting on it. looking at a map of the world. "Zuruko how long until we can test the device I'm getting bored!!" A blue hedgehog walked up to the base of the throne and bowed to one knee. "Leon says that it probably wont be ready for another month sir. Please understand once its ready The Multiverse WILL be your's!" He got up and put a fist over his heart. "All will tremble at the name Lord Touden King of the multiverse!" Meanwhile in the other Universe, Asonja was sleeping on a chair. Raven sat on a bar stool next to a bar counter, examining her claws. It seemed she was sharpening them to claw someone's eyes out. Asonja twitched once and collapsed from the chair, landing in a very uncomfortable position. Raven eyed him, but did nothing. She went back to sharpening her claws on the legs of the bar stool like a cat and a scratch post. Asonja rolled around, mumbling things and doing the most embarrassing thing in his sleep; sucking his thumb and curled up. Axel sat in his chair arm wrestling with Mahdi for the tme being they were tied. " You could never beat me Mahdi so give up!" Raven took out her phone and took a picture of Asonja sucking his thumb. Luckily, Raven's flash didnt affect asonja as he rolled over again and stopped sucking on his thumb. He even mumbled, "Mom, I dont wanna take a bath! I'll drown!" Raven got up and walked over to Axel and Mahdi. "Again, why the heck will you wrestle a guy for no reason, but not me FOR a reason?" Asonja rolled around the floor as if trying to avoid an invisible force, mumbling nonsense. Axel twists Mahdi's hand making him fly from his chair holding his hand. " NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!! We promised no twisting of the arms!" Raven's eye twitched. "You're hopeless.." She muttered, and went off to grab some lunch. Asonja somehow started to roll around to the right, going by Axel. "Im going to bed now...." He mumbled. "Wasn't you like asleep 4 minutes ago?" Axel turned in his chair to face Asonja. Raven's head popped out from the MessHall. "No, duh!" She said. Asonja was just sleep-rolling, which is rather unusual for him to do this anyway. Axel then noticed something hidden under his trench coat; a grey wolf tail. Axel kicks Asonja awake. "Whats that in your coat?" He rolled onto his bottom, covering the tail again. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I dunno what you're talking about...I've always had a tail." Raven walked out of the Mess Hall, with a plate full of the whole supply of waffles balanced on the plate, which was on her head. It was shaped like the New York State Building, and there was a mini King Kong on it. Axel crossed his arms. "Its a f*cking wolf tail dude, your a hedgehog!!" "It's a fake tail, calm down..." He says, yawning and then going back to sleep. The tail twitched in protest, proving it's real. "Outta my way, I got 53 waffles here for my King Kong marathon, so clear out!" Raven shouted at people who were trying to take a waffle. "WHY do you have a wolf tail where could you possibly get that from?!!??!" Axel's voice grew louder. "I dunno man, it's not my problem..." He says, fully awake now. There's something he's not telling Axel. Raven slowly made her wY through Axel and Asonja, towards the Movie Theater they had in base. She was still balancing her 53 waffles. Asonja was itching to join Raven along with many other people. His tail was twitching around like crazy, excited. "Did you like rip that off of some poor sucker then geneticly attached his tail you WHAT KIND OF MAD LUNATIC ARE YOU.... THATs MY JOB within the next 4.... story...... arcs... spoilers..." Axel started to calm down. "Im not going to tell you...because you're blind in your own pride." He puts on sunglasses, gets up, and starts blowing airhorns while running around the place. Raven pounded her chest like an ape as she walked into the Movie Theater and sat down. After she turned on the original King Kong, she started stuffing herself with her NY State Building waffles. Asonja continued to blow the airhorns all over the place. Luckily Raven couldnt hear it since the movie was going on. The movie slowly progressed, and Raven was slowly falling asleep. So much for a King Kong marathon. "What has this guild Devolved into?" Shira shook her head chuckling. Back on Moebius Grief was busy in his office while filling out paperwork. As he signed signatures the Moebian fox constantly sighed and groaned, to him this was worse than any battle he had to ever face. The dictator of the New Order despised paperwork out of many other issues. "Sign this, approve this, man was it this hard when my old man was in power?" Grief said to himself as he looked at his stack of paperwork. Touden got up from his chair and walked down the steps of his throne crushing a bird skull under his foot. " Im pretty sure this device will really open up the Cross Roads of the Multiverse Leon? If it fails your punishment will be harsh." "Im 100% positive it will work sir but its not completed yet. Please ummm is it ok that you leave me to my work? the nearest city would "love" your company sir lord Touden sir" "Your lucky I'm bored enough to go there. I'll be back in 4 hours, that thing better be atleast 40% complete when I get back!" Touden walks off. A red fox wearing knight armor walked up to Touden as he walked off. "Sir, would you want me to escort you there?" She said after she bowed. "Fine with me and Watch out for the Order, I dont like them but even they have their usefulness in my plan." He stepped onto a small warship looking aircraft. "Yes sir, agreed." The fox nodded, and boarded with him, clutching a spear in her right hand. "Getting kind of hungry, I wounder what's on the menue today." Grief said as he checked his calander. "Fish! Alright!" Grief said while perking up somewhat. The ship flies over the city, Touden stepped onto the edge of the ship and formed plasma in his hand. His plasma unlike Axel's Touden's was red. He threw it them at buildings exploding on impact. "Crimson find those who are running and kill them I'd hate for them tell the authorities. Not that I cant deal with them its just that they are terribly annoying." Unknown to the invaders, their vessel has been detected by the citie's long range arial radars. Soon Grief recieved a message of the citie's attack."Sir, the city of Neverld is Aldaris is under attack?" A voice on a communications monitor let out. "The fuck? Who's attacking?" Grief asked. "An unidentified airship, sir!" "Well then scramble Shriekers and shoot that fucker down at once! No prime's attack my cities!" Grief ordered. "Sir yes sir!" Crimson nodded to Touden, and leapt off the ship, plummeting down towards the ground. A mini crater formed at her feet as she touched onto the ground of the city. Immediately she started throwing her spear at the citizens that were trying to escape. "Attention unidentfied vessel, this is captain Allcial of Vampire Squardon. You are in New Order space and firing upon civiilain targets, leave this airspace or be prepared to be shot down!" One of the fighter captains hailed the other ship. Touden just forms another plasma ball not caring about the warning. " Yawn.... " He fires it at what looks like the city hall. " The New Order has no authority over me! Get ready for a slaughter Nehahahaha!!" Zuruko and Nilu jumps from the ship and land on the ground, they split up targeting random people as they run away. A ball of plasma hit a black cat, singing its tail. "Plasma?" he exclaimed before taking out his energy pistol and firing back at the airship. Asonja happened to be at the city and looked at the destruction going on. "God damnit! I was just getting some pizza!" He got up and went around saving much people as he could, Zuruko and Asonja then bumped into each other, both falling over. "Argh...watch it...!" He says. Zuruko grabbed him by his trench coat and pulled him up. "You ready to die, weakling?" He smirked. Asonja grunted, got out of his grip and kicked him back toward a building. Zuruko stopped himself from getting hurt, jumped off from the side, and pile-drived Asonja to the ground. "Man, you're actually giving me a workout kid! Im surprised to find SOMEONE who's able to have a great time with me!" He laughed. Asonja looked pale for a moment, shook his head and punched him off him. "That just came out completely wrong, bro." "Oi, all the citizens are mine Zuruko! Touden's orders. Now get outta my way, you scumbag!" Crimson snarled at Zuruko, her teeth bared and spear clutched in her right hand. Zuruko got out of the way quickly, bowing a bit. "Y-yes! Im so sorry Crimson! My apologies!" He sounded scared. Asonja layed on the ground, confused for a moment. Crimson walked over to him and grinned maniacally. "You ready to die, buddy?" She snarled as she thrust her spear towards his neck, but did not sink it into it. "Heh..." Asonja smirked. "Dying to you is like the worst thing that'll happen to me. It's like dying to a rock..." He insulted and double-kicked her and got up, ready to fight. Crimson staggered, but immediately gathered her footing. She glared at him through her stormy eyes, and then ran forward, thrusting her elbow into his gut To knock him off balance. It worked temporarily but he got back onto his feet, and a burst of flames came out of his fist when he punched a piece of her armor off. "You idiot! That's the royal armor that shows that I serve the mighty Touden! You shall pay for that!" She shouted, and immediately leapt over him and spun around, only to kick him in the back, forcing him to the ground. "Argh!" He grunted, and heated himself up so that he explodes in flames, blasting her back. After the smoke disappears, Asonja walks up to her with his red flaming eyes. "The only thing I have to pay you back with is my fists in your face." "Most certainly not, for I doubt you'd ever actally try and kill a girl." Crimson said, grinning. She kicked up at his waist, and got back up, wiping dust off her armor. He stumbled back a little, his flame eyes fading. "Tell me who you are, and why you and your team are destroying this city?" "Crimson Smith at your service. I am leader of the Royal Guard and protector/servant to the mighty Touden. We simply destroy as we please." She said, grinning still. "Touden...? Royal Guard...? How come I never heard of these things? You better start explaining or I'll burn that armor of yours into a liquid." He threatens, his eyes flaming for a moment. Meanwhile on another part of Moebius, Komerl has been training to get stronger for 4 months straight in a secluded location. He prepares to find Scourge but then in the distance, he senses a disturbance. "This disturbance...I'd better move." Komerl says as he rushes towards the location of where Crimson was with supersonic speed. Crimson smiled. "Touden is basically King around here, kid. And I have the privilege to be one of the guards who slaughter EVERYONE in their path." Komerl then appeared with a backflip over their heads and landed on his feet. He then took out his sword and swung it in a circle, remaining silent. "Just what I wanted, another citizen to kill." Crimson said, clutching her spear and grinning. "Komerl, stay out of this! Do you want to get yourself killed with these monsters?!" He then turned away, muttering, "Even though the girl does look intimidating...and cute..." He blushed. "You KNOW I'm standing right here, don't you?" Crimson growled from her standing place. Komerl just looked at her and nodded 'yes'. He then got in a fighting stance and a serious look on his face. Crimson laughed quietly. "So what's your story kid? Or have you come to 'kill' me too?" She said, turning to Komerl. Komerl just shrugs. "I just wanna fight and you seem fun to fight with!" He said with an excited and adventurous expression in his eyes as he took out his dual swords, one white and one black. Crimson threw her spear over her head, and took out her javelin. "I'll take that as a challenge, citizen." She snarled. Komerl smirked as he went into a fighting stance. "Heh, this'll be fun! Oh, afterwards, maybe we could hang out or something. But, I'm usually not one for killing though...." "Heh, well you'll have to adapt before I kill you. Because I'm not one to 'hang out' or 'not kill'. Sorry bud, just my orders." Crimson said as she ran at Komerl, Javelin in hand. Komerl grins and he ran at her with 25% of his full speed, dual swords in hand. "Hahahaha! Yeah, I got that down! Let's do this!" he said, really excited. Crimson threw her javelin at him, and then rolled to the side before he could even think about attacking. Komerl then did a backfilp over the javelin, Matrix style. Crimson growled. "Just. Die!" She shouted, and sweep kicked Komerl from behind. When he fell, She planted a foot on his neck. But then, the transparent Komerl disappeared in a green flash. "Turns out that was an afterimage, miss!" Komerl said from above and smirked as he eagle kicked downwards. "Get REKT!" "Shut up with your stupid trends already!" She shouted, and quickly rolled away from his Eagle Kick before he could hit her. Crimson got up, and grabbed her javelin, teeth bared and glaring at him. Komerl then settled for using his fists and teleported his weapons away using Chaos Control. He then smiles again as this was exciting him and he then had an idea. "Hey, have you used your full power yet?!" he asked. "I have, and I expect you have, too." She said sarcastically, still glaring at him with her grey eyes, which looked more like storm clouds now, then her normal color. "No, not really..." Komerl said in embarrasment as he rubbed his head and he nervously laughed and thought of something. "Hey, both you and I have important things to do so....let's just end it in one attack! You cool with that?" The Order fighters fly in formation and shoot at the engines of the flying airship from behind, as well as an soft points in order to cripple it. Captainl Allcial does a strafing run at where the power generator would be held. "Alright, your attack first." Crimson growled, holding her javelin. Excited, Komerl closed his eyes and gathered all of his emotions and his chi as a blue bright gray aura in the shape of the dragon appeared, and exploding with a large amount of chaos energy and chi surrounding his sword and smiles. "Ready!" Red lighting made of plasma strikes the ground near them. Touden came floating down. " WHATS TAKING SO LONG. Crimson, Zuruko you know I hate waiting kill the escapees NOW Or You'll be joining these weaklings here in death!" Touden took his cape off and crossed his arms. Crimson quickly knelt before him. "Sir, forgive me! I have killed almost all of the escapees besides these two hedgehogs who dare defy you!" She said, jerking her head towards Asonja and Komerl. Order troopers arrive and surround the teo fighting. They get into a surrounding formation and aim their cold plasma rifles as the sounds of the safety's go off and their batteries energize. The soldiers aim at the invaders and have their firngers on the trigger. "By order of Baron Bradanska you are hearby commanded to surrender at once!" Their officer stated. Komerl rubbed his nose, grabbed Asonja and used Chaos Control to dissappear. "Later suckers!" "Mere pawns think they can fight a king.." Red lighting surged through Touden. "I'll show you why pawns are used as cannon fire..." He snapped his fingers and multiple plasma orbs formed in the air, he started to laugh. " DIE!!" The orbs started to rain down as touden activated his vector control to protect Crimson and him self. "Meta! Take cover and return fire!" The officer said as he soldiers did as ordered and began shooting at Touden. The warship over head fired a cannon behind the soldiers making debris fly around and injuring some soldiers. when the smoke cleared Touden was on top of the city hall building. "I Won kill you, as much as I want to. I Want you to deliver a message to who ever is in charge of your shitty operation. Tell him/her to meet at the Island of Opama. This is a simple task that even someone as incompetent as you couldn't possibly mess up. Dont fail your future king." Touden jumped into the air as a hover board flew by to take him back to his ship. Crimson quickly leapt up the building as another hover board flew by for her. She immediately leapt on and followed Touden back to the warship, still clutching her javelin. "Forget about us, amigos?" Captain Allcial said as his squadron preforms yet another straffing run on the ship's engines." "I kinda did but now that you mention it..." Touden jumped into the air and landed on a fighter plane and punched the glass. He then proceeded to grab the pilot pulling him through the shattered glass. The plane spiraled downward as Touden jumped from it letting the pilot fall to his death. He jumped from plane to plane until he landed onto Allcial's. "Just like I told your ground troops, Pawns are meant as cannon fire." Touden's ship fire a cannon blast at a plane obliterating it. "You will help me in my war plans, You and your leader." He jumped off Allcial's plane grabed a rope connected to the bottom of his Warship. "So, where to now sir?" Crimson asked Touden when he came back onto the warship. "Shall we return to see if Leon is done?" "Yeah do that." Touden sat in a chair as the ship's engine whirled behind him. Zuruko stole a car and started driving around, running over some people. "HAHA! I LOVE THIS PORSCHE!" "Zuruko is such an idiot.." Crimson growled, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall as she waited for the warship to get back to base. He then screeched to a halt and got out of the car, not dizzy at all. "Hehe...I'll have to steal another one and actually keep it next time..." He says and walks away from it. Then, Asonja appeared from the back of the Porsche and collapsed out of it, almost puking.Zuruko saw this and he grabbed Asonja's hair, pulling him up. "Even though you look similar to me, you are nothing compared to my skills...I should've ran you over a long time ago..." He smirked and threw him down onto the ground. He then continued to walk to the warship Crimson and Touden were at. When Zuruko appeared, Crimson immediately started glaring at him as if he was a citizen that she forgot to exterminate from existence. He shuddered a bit and yelled up to her, "Jesus, what's your problem?! We're on the same side ya know!" He says, kicking Asonja in the face again. "I hate you because I know you're jealous. Jealous of MY skill, scumbag." She snarled down at him, still glaring and javelin in her hands. "Jealous? Of your skills? Pfft, YOU'RE the one who's jealous! I can steal all the cars I want and I wont get motionsick, like you do! I GET ALL THE FUN!" He smirks and picks Asonja up. "And this son of a b!tch looks a lot like me but he's like 10x weaker than you and me combined..." "Shut up! At least I'm not the one who cries about and stalks Nilu, you asshole!" Crimson yelled back. "Hey, you're just jealous that I'm going with her and not you!" He shouts back and threw a rock up at her. It did hit her face, but it didnt hurt as much as it should. It came back and it nailed Zuruko's foot! "GAH! DAMN THAT ROCK" "What, you think I'm a lesbian?! I can't believe you!" Crimson growled, and threw her javelin at him, though she missed on purpose. "If I ever get the chance to KILL you, trust me, I'll take it." She snarled, and went back to leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. "I never said that you were lesbian, ya doofus!" He shouted and punched Asonja again the face for a stress reliever. "If you want someone to kill, take this douchebag. He's weak anyway.." He pouted. Apparently he didnt see the little battle they had. "I say, and I quote: Hey, you're just jealous that I'm going with her and not you! See the difference? Think of the words your blabbing through your mouth before you say them, idiot. Plus, I'm not killing that stupid thing. He's not even a challenge to me, so I won't accpet it." Crimson growled back at him. "Pfft, he's weak enough to actaully be WORTH something. I sugest taking him back with us and train him to be one of our own! Who knows, he can be my motionsick slave or somethin'!" He laughed a little. It seems he ignored what Crimson said. Crimson just grit her teeth and ignored him, looking at the opposite side of the wall. "Whatever, dork." She growled. "Ah cmon! At least show a LITTLE bit of happiness for once! You're always down in the dumps..." He grunted and punched Asonja again for like the fifth time. Asonja's already blank. He tossed him up at her, landed right beside her as he drives off in the stolen Porsche. Asonja just layed there, looking motionsick still. He took those punches like a champ. "Hmmph." Crimson huffed. She immediately kicked him back down again, and glared down at him. "That's for my armor.." When she turned her back to where she was facing, Zikuto appeared with his arms crossed. "Hey. What's up." Crimson was so surprised that she jumped a little. "Who are you and what do you want?!" She growled, and took out her spear and pointed it at his neck quickly. Zikuto didnt seem to look phased. He just stared blankly at her. "I'd like to ask you the same question. Where'd you guys come from...?" He moved the spear aside with two fingers. "I was born here, thank you.." Crimson muttered, eyes narrowed. "Ask Touden, I don't know." "I know fully well where you came from..." He narrowed his eyes back, somehow piercing through Crimson's. "Don't dare try to lie to me." "Look kid, if you're really that smart, you should know where we came from, so why ask?" She said with a grin. "Because Unicorns created rainbows, that's why..." He rolled his eyes. "Look, you're not getting information out of me." Crimson growled, backing up a bit. "Oh? Is that right?" He says, smirking a very sharp smile, showing blue flaming eyes. "It is indeed.." She growled, her fists clenched tightly. "Then lets play a game. If I win, I'll get a free hit and you'll tell me where you guys came from. If you win, you get a free hit to me. Get it?" He says, holding out his hands palms facing up. "Put yours ontop of mine. It doesnt have to touch my hands." "I always win these.." She muttered, and put her hands floating about a centimeter away from his. "You're a fool if you think you can win this.." "Alright, lets do this..." He smirked and waited for the perfect opportunity. However, he lost the first round. "Shit..." Crimson grinned. Instead of punching him, she sweep kicked him quickly. "How does that pride taste, Loser?" "Best 2 out of 3!" He gets up and positions himself again. "I will not loose to you..." After that, she got another hit. She noticed he didnt even flinch at all when she did her hand movements. Crimson punched his face. "Looks like I win." She smiled, hands on her hips. He gets back up, somehow showing barely any damage. But a bruise was there for the punch in the face. "One more round...then we can call it a day..." He says and repositions. Suddenly, when she went to hit, he pulled back and slapped the back of her hands. It happened in such a blur. "Hey! No fair, you asked for another match just so you could win! I'm outta here!" She said, and immediately dove away from him. He grabbed her spear and pulled her back, elbowing her in the face as well as she dove past him. "Ah-ah-ah. Rules are rules, Crimson." "SHUT UP YOU TWO I swear you're worst then birds with their non stop churping!!" Touden said as he threw plasma ball at their feet. Zikuto stood unharmed. He knew Touden was watching but said nothing about it. "Sir, this man infiltrated our ship and wants our information. Do I have permission to kill him, sir?" Crimson asked, glaring at Zikuto. Zikuto just crossed his arms, his tail flicked. He doesnt seem afraid, though he should be. But he's actually concealing it rather well. Touden lifted a finger and a beam shot out of his finger straight into Zikuto's chest. He continued to fire more beams aiming at several stops on his body. He then stopped when a beam hit Zikuto in the the left part of his chest again. he put his finger down one red eye glowing under his hood he. he stayed quiet. Zikuto looked shocked by this, and collapsed onto the ground. He put his right arm onto the ground, trying to get back up. "Well...that wasnt what I expected..." Crimson backed away from them both, since she didn't want to interfere. After a moment of pausing, she turned around and walked off. (I apologize for this, Dusk x3) After a while, she bumped into Raven both of them tumbling over. "Hey, watch it!" They said in usion. "Huh? Who Are you?" Raven asked, looking at Crimson as if she were moldy cheese. "I should be asking you the same thing, blackie!" Crimson snarled, looking at her black hair. Zikuto stood, showing Raven the many holes from Touden. "Hey...that was....racist..." He pointed weakly and collapsed. "SO We are basicly breaking the rules of The Cross roads of the Multiverse now. GREAT JUST MURDER THE PLOT the guy who typed the rp up eh?" Axel stepped crossing his arms looking at Touden. "Who called the 4th wall-breaker...?" Zikuto said weakly. (Couldn't call Raven blondie cause she's not blonde. So called her Blackie instead. Sorry about seeming Racist D:) Raven ran towards Zikuto immediately. "What happened?!" She said, staring at the holes in him worriedly. (It's a joke, dont worry x3) "That dude over there..." He pointed weakly at Touden, suddenly falling limp. He was still laive, but just barely. He was just loosing blood too quickly. Touden took off his hood " So you're the good version of me eh?" "And your the evil version of me, one who kills with no remorse, the one who shows no mercy even to the innocent. I hate violence for the sake of violence, you maybe my doppelganger but we are not the same person. I'll happily kill you when the plot starts moving." Axel fixed his goggles "God...damn it Axel...stop...shattering the wall...What did it ever do to you?!" Zikuto says, trying very hard to stay alive (Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive! HA, HA, HA, HA, STAYI'N ALIIIIIIIIIIVE................Im not sorry) (You may tell by the way I use mah walk, I'm a walrus man, no time to talk x3) Raven immediately started rummaging through her pouch, but she couldn't find anything. "Axel, get that idiot to come and reverse what he did!" She shouted. Zikuto was hugging Raven's leg weakly, whimpering. "I dont...want to die...again..." He muttered 'Again' to only Raven. "I know, I know.. Just hold on.." She said as she kept rummaging through her pouch. Quickly, she brought out some cloth and started to wrap it around his chest, but it just about did nothing. "W-wait...I might have an idea..." He said and tried speaking as much as he could. "Get the Chaos Emerald that's in the basement of this building. It should be the color Grey..." He says.